Phone Calls, and Surprises
by tragicallyepic
Summary: A phone call between Rory and Jess. Oneshot. Lit!


Disclaimer: I still don't own anything…

A/N: So guess what all you Milo lovers out there…Jess is coming back in April! He is going to come for Luke this time, and he's only coming for one episode. That's okay though because we still love him.

Summary: A phone call. RJ one-shot. Read and Review.

&&&&&&

(Rory is sitting on the seats outside her house in the porch talking to Jess, and Jess is in his car driving.)

"It hurts," she said softly. "Is it supposed to hurt so much?"

"I don't know," he said knowing instantly what she was talking about. "But it hurts me too."

"It feels as if someone is taking my heart out of my body and breaking it into two like a twig." She said having trouble trying to control the tears that were threatening to spill over. "It feels like all my insides have shriveled up, and I can't breathe because my lungs feel like the size of pebbles, and I feel like I'm going to burst at any second."

"I hate that you feel that way." He said over the line. His heart was breaking just imagining her feeling that way.

"I hate feeling this way," she admitted.

There was a brief moment of silence before Jess heard sniffling on the other side of the line.

"Rory."

Silence.

"Rory," he said again.

"I'm still here." She said while sniffling and wiping her tears away.

"Please don't cry." He said. Feeling as if a huge rock was in his throat.

"I can't help it," she said in between sobs. "It hurts so much and I can't make the pain go away."

"Rory, I wish there was something I could do to make the pain go away. And it's killing me just as much as it's killing you. But this is something I have to do. Please understand." He said hoarsely as his voice started breaking.

"I'm really trying to be supportive here Jess. I really am. But, I just don't know how long I can do this anymore. I know that this is something you have to do. But it's just so hard." She broke off, as she couldn't control the tears any longer. They just flowed freely from her eyes.

"Rory," he hated being the reason for Rory crying. Just hearing her cry made him want to turn back time and never leave her. "Rory. I need you to do something for me. Please stop crying. I can't bear hearing you cry. Please stop crying." He begged.

"I love you, Jess." She said through tears.

"I know." He sighed. "I love you too."

"When are you coming back?" she asked.

"I'm planning on coming back in one week." He said.

"One week? You promise?" she asked. Feeling silly for making him promise.

He chuckled. "Yea. I promise I will be back in Stars Hollow in one week."

"Good." She said still not able to stop the tears.

"Jess." She said barely above a whisper.

"Yea?"

"Tell me something."

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"Tell me anything that you haven't told me before."

"The $90 I paid for your basket was worth it." He admitted.

"I still can't believe you paid $90 just to make Dean jealous," she said through her tear-streaked face.

"Yeah, well, I figured it would be the perfect first date." He said.

"You considered that our first date? But we weren't even dating then." She said surprised.

"Doesn't matter." He said matter of factly.

"See? People wonder why I love you. They need to see the sweet lovable side of Jess like I do." She said grinning.

"Then I wouldn't be the resident James Dean. And what fun would that be?" he asked sarcastically. "Let's not ruin my reputation here please." He added.

"Fine. If you really don't want people knowing the real sweet lovable Jess, then they won't." she said

"Thank you." He said smirking.

"Now you tell me something that I didn't already know before." He said.

"I took your Metallica t-shirt and am wearing it right now so I don't miss you as much, but it's not working." She said embarrassed.

"That is something I would pay to see," he said chuckling. "I think it's cute that you think wearing my clothes will stop missing me."

"Yeah. Well it's the only thing that I could come up with," she added glumly. "Now it's your turn again to tell me something that I didn't already know."

"Okay. Remember our last night together before I came out here?" he asked.

Rory thought back to their last night together.

Flashback

It had been a couple of weeks since they had told each other they loved each other. Rory had decided a couple of day's prior that before Jess left, she was going to give him the ultimate gift. She had told Jess that they were going to have one heck of a last movie marathon before he left her. She had previously informed Lorelai of her intentions, and though Lorelai was heartbroken to hear that her daughter would lose her virginity to Jess, she was satisfied to know that Rory had told her before and prepared her.

As Jess went over to the Gilmore house that night fully expecting to watch "Willy Wonka" for the thousandth time, he was shocked to find the house dark and candles lit everywhere.

"Rory. What's going on?" he asked utterly confused by the whole romantic setting.

She came out of the bathroom after checking her makeup and saw him in the foyer.

"Oh. Hey. I didn't even hear you come in." she said slightly nervous.

"Hey," he said as he kissed her briefly. "What exactly did you have planned this evening?" he asked seductively.

"I don't know? What do you think I had planned this evening?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Well, I know for a fact that you didn't have a movie marathon planned for tonight. So, what's up?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"I told my mom that I just wanted to be alone with you tonight. She probably wouldn't want to come home tonight anyways." She added the last part in quietly.

"Why is that?" he asked playfully.

She knew he was teasing her, and it was driving her crazy. "Because I want you to deflower me that's why!" she blurted out loudly.

She looked over at him and he was smiling. "What?" she asked loudly.

"Nothing. I just can't believe you used the word "deflower" for sex." He said amused.

"You know what, never mind. This was a bad idea. I don't know what I was thinking." She said suddenly wanting to be anywhere but here.

She started running around the room blowing out all the candles.

"Rory." he said following her around the room.

"Rory. Stop." He said as he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"What?" she asked looking anywhere but at him.

"Look at me." He said bringing up her chin with his fingers and forcing her to look at him.

"Why? It's obvious that we weren't on the same page here. And I just made a complete moron in front of you" she said embarrassed.

"Hold on a minute. You don't think we're on the same page?" he asked shocked. "Of course we're on the same page, in fact I've been on this page for quite a while now, and I was waiting for you get to this page. And now that you're finally on the same page as me, I guess I was just surprised that it came sooner than later. That's all." He said sincerely.

"Really?" she asked

"Would I lie to you?" he asked smiling.

"No." she said smiling.

"Exactly." He said as he kissed her again. "So, tell me again what you had planned for tonight." He said playfully as he leaned down again to kiss her.

End Flashback

"That definitely was a night to remember." Rory said smiling.

"I agree." Jess added with a tiny smile of his own.

"Jess, you're killing me here. You're supposed to be making me feel better. Not miss you even more." Whined Rory.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

"So, how's California?" asked Rory changing the subject.

"Everyone is just way too friendly out here. It kind of makes me miss the crazy people in Stars Hollow." He admits.

"I knew it." She accused. "I knew that you secretly loved everything about this town. All that stuff about hating small towns and everyone is in everyone's business was all just a cover up." She said her smile growing.

"I'll deny all of it, if you tell anyone," he said with a smirk.

"Hey. Remember the time…" she started saying when she was cut off.

"I remember," he said.

She frowned a little bit. "How can you remember if I didn't even ask you what you remembered?"

"Rory. It's really hard to forget anything when someone is spending time with you." Jess stated.

"That's so sweet. And so un-Jess like. What has the California sun done to you Jess?" she asked.

"It's making me have irrational thoughts and actually express myself." He said sarcastically.

"Maybe going to California wasn't such a bad idea for you then." She added smiling.

"Yea. I guess not." He said smirking.

"I really hate this distance thing you know." She said feeling lonely again.

"So do I Rory," he said smiling widely. "But I may have a solution for that."

"Oh yea? And what exactly is this solution?" she asked having some hope.

"Well, first you have to get off your butt and change into something less provocative." He said.

Rory looked down at herself and seeing that she was wearing a tank top and shorts. "Wait. How do you know what I'm wearing is provocative?" she asked standing up walking down the steps and standing in the middle of her lawn.

"You can say that I have a sixth sense for these things." He said trying really hard to contain his laughter.

"Jess." She whined.

"Okay. Okay. Turn around." He said into the phone.

She turned around and saw him coming towards her. She was speechless watching the love of her life walking towards her. She all but ran to him and jumped into his arms dropping her phone on the soft ground with a thud.

"What are you doing here?" she asked grinning like an idiot.

"I couldn't stay away any longer." He said as he kissed her.

The kiss started off slow and sweet but quickly became heated and full of passion and lust. Both were roaming their hands over each other's body as if exploring all over again. Trying to remember the special touch that absolutely drove the other one crazy. After a while, when breathing became an absolute necessity they broke apart.

"I'm glad you're back." Rory said happily. He just smirked and kissed her again.

"You know," she said after they broke apart. "My mom won't be back for a couple of hours." She said playfully.

"Well, Miss. Gilmore, that was just a little too forward don't you think?" he asked smirking.

"Fine. Suit yourself." She said as she picked up the long forgotten phone from the floor and headed inside.

"Hey. That's not what I meant." Jess said smiling. He went after her into the house and closed the door after him.

THE END!

A/N. Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think and please be completely honest. Thanks!


End file.
